Labyrinth
by NationOfWolves
Summary: Stiles asks Derek for the bite, which creates tension between Scott and the Hale alpha. As the Alpha Pack grows stronger and friction between the McCall and Hale packs increase, Stiles find himself in a position where his humanity is no longer an option, and where he cannot ignore his position as a beta to alpha. STEREK. SLASH.


**Labyrinth**

**A/N: If you ask me, Stiles doesn't get nearly as much screen time as he should, but hey, that's why we have this site am I right? **

**WARNINGS: **STEREK SLASH! If that sort of stuff bothers you, you should find something else to read. Seriously. Slow build Sterek.

**This fiction takes place during the Season 3 Episode 'Tattoo'. The plot is fairly AU (obviously), and so will not be canon compliant (then again, not a lot of fan-fiction is).**

**MTV's Teen Wolf belongs to Jeff Davis, I am not Mr Davis, and so I do not own anything you recognise.**

**Other than that, enjoy.**

* * *

**Chapter 1.**

Stiles watched as Scott's eyes narrowed in determination. He loathed that expression; that expression that played the part of a flag, declaring Scott's persistent desire to rescue and aid everybody around him. Stiles would be lying if he said he didn't admire Scott's hero-complex, even though it was probably the most obnoxious quality Scott had; it meant that everybody Scott cared about – hell, even the people he didn't care about – were guaranteed Scott's loyalty and protection.

And then there was the will to protect people like Allison – people like Allison who held the most peculiar ability to evoke a monster out of Stiles' ordinarily goofy friend, but also the power to soothe said monster with the faintest of physical contact.

These thoughts were spiralling around Stiles' mind as he continued to stare at the crude symbol of the Alpha Pack. It was because of people like Allison that Stiles would become lost amongst the noise in such a life threatening situation. How Stiles wished he had somebody like Allison, or heck, even Scott. Despite his comical infatuation with Lydia, the two were friends, and not a thing more; they comforted each other in their own strange ways. But there was no way that they could have the same connection Scott had with Allison, even though the teenagers were 'broken up', Lydia and Stiles both knew that they wouldn't be able to stay apart for long. They were twin souls, and they'd find their way back to each other in no time.

Something dangerous was coming, and Stiles' lack of an intimate connection to another individual left him weak; his father had once told him that loving someone made you stronger. Sometimes, Stiles wondered whether his father's undying love for his mother was the reason for his father's strength to get up everyday, despite his wife's death. Despite the absence of a calming, motherly figure, on top of dealing with a hyperactive teenager who did nothing but drag his father deeper under.

'Thanks, Scott,' Derek's gruff voice pulled Stiles out of his trance, and although he wasn't the one being addressed, he looked up at the alpha, who was leaning against a table with his thick arms folded across his chest; Isaac sitting up in an artificially stiff posture – Stiles could have snorted, werewolves were really stiff and nervous around their alphas, almost as if the alpha's were royalty. Stiles couldn't imagine himself being that sketchy around Derek, the two had a tense relationship, sure, but half the fun came from Stiles' inability to take Derek seriously most of the time, often resulting in painful quality time with the nearest wall. Stiles often found himself wondering how his life would be if he were best friends with the broody Derek as opposed to the happy-go-lucky Scott McCall.

Derek as his alpha… Suddenly, Stiles' mind with racing with a devious idea.

He's thought about it before. Why should it only be Scott? Scott was just as pathetic, as unpopular and as untalented as lacrosse as he is now, shouldn't he be given the chance to play hero? Shouldn't Stiles also be entitled to the rush of the shift, the intoxicating sensation of the moon tugging on every cell in his body? He was offered the bite before, and he turned it down. Not this time.

He just needed to get Derek alone.

'No problem,' Scott nodded in acknowledgement at both Derek and Isaac before making his way to the door. He stopped just as he stepped out of the doorframe, noticing how silent everyone had become. Stiles realised the strained element in the air was all due to the fact that Scott had already motioned for them to take their leave, but here Stiles was, still standing and staring into the blue-brown eyes of the Hale alpha, who gave him a challenging look in return.

It was now or never, Stiles thought to himself, he couldn't let this opportunity go to waste.

Scott and Isaac shared a concerned glance, before turning to face the duo; the two whose eyes were locked in some sort of spell.

Derek's lips twitched, 'What's the matter, Stiles? Looks like you've got something to say; but you appear to be completely frozen, cat got your tongue?'

Stiles' teeth clenched at the patronising tone that slithered across each word that came out of the Alpha's mouth.

'Hey, buddy, it's getting late, why don't we ju-'

'Not now, Scott, I want to talk to Derek,' he rolled his eyes from Scott to Isaac – whose visage was pulled into a curious and confused expression, 'alone,' he now faced Derek with determined, earthy eyes, 'if you don't mind.'

Scott eyed his best friend curiously, whilst Isaac turned to his alpha, who was now sniggering under his breath, 'I have no idea what's so important that you couldn't say it in front of Isaac, or your best friend, Scott,' if Stiles had turned around, he would have seen the raw look of betrayal that had invaded his cheery friend, 'but alright, Stiles, I'll hear you out. Isaac.'

Isaac flinched when his alpha addressed him, he hesitated slightly, his own teenage curiosity almost getting the best of him – but when Derek gave him an icy glance, he whined, 'Got it,' and scuttled off out into the forest, brushing past a stunned Scott.

'Scott, much as I enjoy your company,' Derek's voice said otherwise, 'I think you and I are done for today; the man wants to speak to be alone.'

'Stiles?' Stiles tried not to wince at the pathetic quality that lingered in Scott's voice.

_Ignore him. If you give in now, you'll never see this through. Keep your ground._

'S-sorry Scott, I just really need to ask him something… alone.'

'Stiles, I-'

'FOR THE LOVE OF GOD, SCOTT, JUST LEAVE,' Stiles' shouted in a shaky manner, regardless of the nervous tone laced in with his outburst, Scott snapped, and Derek watched the exchange with a mischievous glint dancing in his eyes like flames.

'P-please, Scott, not now…'

'Derek?' Scott pleaded, turning to the older wolf, as if hoping that Derek had the authority to convince Stiles that he was acting a little strange. However, the older male merely shrugged apathetically.

'Not my call, Scott, he's seems pretty sure.'

Stiles' eyes were still locked with the smirking eyes of the alpha wolf, whose pupils convulsed, expanding and retracting in a hypnotic fashion. Scott regarded them both with a pleading look, but that was ignored.

'Whatever,' Scott spat before taking off. Stiles suddenly gasped, taking in a deep breath, and relaxed his figure. He closed his eyes for a moment, inhaling the crisp forest air that seeped into the old hale house through various violent openings, and let it fill his lungs, and diffuse into his brain. When he opened his eyes again, he saw Derek standing before him, looking at him in a completely indifferent manner, as if Stiles' odd behaviour didn't faze him in the least.

But Stiles' heart thumped in victory when he saw curiosity swirl in the alphas eye; a beautiful, curious emotion that glowed like tiny embers around the alpha wolf's pupils.

'Go on Stiles, what do you want?'

Stiles licked his lips nervously, coating them in a thin veil of saliva, 'I um… I w-wanted to ask you…'

Derek sneered, 'Um! Er! W-what's t-t-th-the matter S-St-iles? N-never put together a pro-proper sentence?'

Stiles despised how his eyes stung at the mockery, he and Derek had never really hit it off so to speak, but it's not like they were enemies. His heart clenched at the lopsided smile the alpha male sported on his face – the smile that derived itself from ridiculing him. No matter.

Stiles inhaled deeply, and let out a shuddering breath, 'Alright, here it goes… wooh.'

'Today, Stiles.'

'I want you to turn me.'

There was a pregnant pause. Stiles took in another breath, he should have known this was a bad idea.

'W-well?'

Derek's initially shocked expression agonizingly shifted into an amused face before he threw his head back, and laughed heartedly. His chest rumbled with amusement, and Stiles couldn't help but admire how godly he looked when he laughed, even if it was at his expense.

When Derek finally stopped laughing, Stiles felt himself stop breathing, and the alpha began to stride towards him, 'Turn you? You want me to turn _you?'_

Stiles jumped, yelping lightly when Derek slammed him against the wall, and whimpering lightly when Derek's deadly canines made light contact with his earlobe.

'One bite,' came the alpha's breathy voice, 'and your father would never look at you in the same way ever again,' Stiles gulped, recalling how Scott's mother took the news, and imagining various scenarios in which his father caught him with his eyes glowing gold, and his jaw drenched in blood.

'One bite, and your little hyperactivity problem may cease to be, maybe then you'd be a little more tolerable,' Stiles almost scratched his own throat out; did Derek really think that lowly of him, that he was like Scott's extra baggage?

'One bite… and you could never go back to your old life, hmm?' Derek's now transformed face and ruby eyes met Stiles' earthy, scared orbs. Derek smiled, releasing Stiles from his firm grip, 'I'll tell you what, Stilinski,' his face shifted back to human, and Stiles rubbed his shoulder, trying to suppress the tears that were threatening to stream out of his eyes.

'I'll give you until the next full moon; meet me here at 11.30 pm sharp, and if you can prove yourself to me, I'll turn you, got it?'

Stiles nodded before gasping in pain when Derek grabbed his forearm roughly, 'Derek… you're hurting me…'

Derek sneered, 'You think this hurts? Talk about pathetic, I wonder how you'd fare against my teeth clamped into your side.'

'Please… Ow…' Stiles winced, not only from the pain, but from how pathetic his own voice sounded. Derek finally lost interest and released him, shaking his head in disgust when Stiles wiped at his eyes.

'If I were you, I'd get busy; you don't have a lot of time, and you really need to convince me.'

'I will, I promise.'

Derek smirked, 'I know you will.' And with that, Derek disappeared, leaving Stiles all alone in the tragic shrine that was the Hale house – Stiles picked himself up, running a hand through his short, thick hair, and clutching his injured arm with a groan.

'Ah crap… I have no idea what I just got myself into,' and with that, he walked out into the forest, looking up at the now starry sky, and prayed for a miracle.

* * *

**Love it? Hate it? I'm trying to keep them in character, but also give them some edge (I actually don't think Derek would be that cruel, but then again given the circumstances, he may have felt a bit ... strained?) anyways, leave a review! **

**Also, it won't always be this dark, I realise it's a bit depressing. **


End file.
